The Mysterious Falling Forest!
"The mysterious Falling Forest!" is part 2 of episode 18 that first aired Feb 18th, 2010. Premise It's Milo's birthday today! Will he have a Happy Birthday or will the recent events bring it to a crashing halt? Summary Episode begins as Milo asks what Camille and Alfred got for him for his birthday. The two friends refuse to tell him, but he does not give up pursuit. Camille tells them they have to wait until his picnic, to which Milo really wants to see his present, but they announce he must have cake first. The group dig in just as a tree falls over! Crushing their cake, to which Winston approaches and thinks the trio are ghost. They go to the lake nearby to clean the frosting off and they explain what happened to Winston, who mentions other trees are falling too. Noticing how weird it is, Alfred decides they need to go over and determine what's causing this problem to occur. As they overlook the scene, they notice Rudy and Grizz putting up things so that people don't get into the crime scene as Milo mopes over his destroyed cake. It is then he notices a piece of blue wood! After Rudy mentions that he saw Mr. Remy with blue wood, they head over and mention that they need to see this blue wood. But Mr. Remy does not understand why they came to him, clearly lying. They notice the wood and he reveals the blue wood to them, showing that he had made blue chairs, tables, and other things. Alfred then asks where he got the wood, to which Mr. Remy does not wish to reveal... Camille mentions it is very important, since many trees are dying. So hesitantly he mentions having gotten them from Velvet Grove and they see more dead trees. Alfred comments its weird, since its a Pine tree and none of the other trees are becoming sick when suddenly Mr. Remy rushes over to tell them someone destroyed the furniture he made! Alfred asks Mr. Remy if he glued the furniture properly. To which he shows them the glue he used and Milo mentions that the saboteur left behind pine nuts when Alfred reveals they're actually bugs! Taking a picture of the tiny insects, the group head back to Hedgequarters to reveal the clues. The blue stained tree, the fact only pine trees are sick, and the tiny bugs. Milo does not understand how such tiny creatures could kill the trees, to which Alfred then goes over a list of bugs but he does not reveal them. Instead he rushes to Rudy and informs them that they are called Bark Beetles. They eat pine trees and they leave behind a fungus that dehydrates the tree, which is why they turn blue. Rudy then decides that they can use pheromones to destroy the bark beetles in order to keep the forest safe. Milo expresses that he does not like the bugs, since they ruined his birthday. To which Alfred and Camille reveal that they made him a new cake and his present! Unsure, Milo wishes to head home so that nothing happens to the cake again when he suddenly trips. Luckily for him Alfred catches it instead, to which everybody shares a laugh. Quotes *''Alfred: "They're called bark beetles."'' *''Milo: "What? I didn't hear them bark... did you?"'' ''------'' *Grizz: "Hey! Can I finish off the icing?" ''-----'' *''Alfred: "But something's happening here and it's serious mysterious!"'' Trivia *It's hard to believe that someone as experienced as Rudy or Grizz would never heard of Bark Beetles. Especially considering Grizz's line of work. *Milo says: "What the heck?" in this episode. It is only said one or two more times in the entire series. *In reality, Bark Beetles actually don't leave any fungus behind, but it's a self living organism, parasitic on wounded pines, but only on pines! This makes Alfred's hypothesis somewhat questionable. *Mr. Remy doesn't seem to think in this episode. Anyone could buy blue paint to paint wood blue. Goofs *Notice what happens after Winston says: "Aaah! Ghosts!" When it shows the group for a split second, Alfred has brown eyes and Milo has green eyes, instead of the other way around. * After the icing/frosting is shown on the group, then from a distance, when Milo tries to explain what it is, the mess is differently placed on him. *When Camille refuses the cake/gift to Milo at the beginning of the episode, she isn't shown holding the bag, but in the scene before and after she is. Also notice the bag being twice in size when she begins tor run away. *Red was on the cake, but none of it was shown on the cake splatter. But it was a low amount so it is possible it just mixed in with the vanilla. *Winston was shown with no teeth when he was shown up close before the scene change. *Rudy's nose/snout looks longer than it normally is when he was shown putting up the tape. *A lot of cake splatter occurred, but their was barely any at the scene of the crime. But it could be because most of it got on the trio. *The picture only shows four bugs in Milo's hand. Yet he had about 6-7 when he tosses them. *When Alfred and co arrive to the crime scene at the end of the episode, the picnic wasn't anywhere nearby. But before the scene switch, it is there again! *Milo is shown to trip, but when Alfred caught the cake, Milo is suddenly standing by Rudy. *Also, why wasn't there any cake frosting stains on anyone's hands? *Just where could Alfred and Camille hid the cake before they gave it to Milo, with so many wild animal people around, could they really have been assured it'd be fine on its own? Gallery vlcsnap-2012-02-04-21h30m13s149.png|Blue wood, is our first clue. vlcsnap-2012-02-04-21h32m28s215.png|That only conifers are affected, is our second clue. vlcsnap-2012-02-04-21h33m45s224.png|And our last clue, there are some strange bugs in blue wood. vlcsnap-2012-02-04-21h29m00s189.png|The trio covered in cake icing vlcsnap-2012-02-04-21h28m47s58.png|The birthday's ruined. Vlcsnap-2015-02-03-15h06m05s53.png|"Oh, no you don't!" Vlcsnap-2015-02-03-15h06m21s215.png|Camille stops Milo from rushing for his gift. Vlcsnap-2015-02-03-15h06m29s39.png|Milo's triple-vanilla creme cake - with his face on it. Vlcsnap-2015-02-03-15h06m58s74.png|Alfred and Camille get bored of Milo's speech. Vlcsnap-2015-02-03-15h07m09s179.png|'SPLAT!' Vlcsnap-2015-02-03-15h08m13s52.png|Winston licks the cream off of Milo. Vlcsnap-2015-02-03-15h08m54s208.png|Alfred wonders why trees are suddenly falling. Vlcsnap-2015-02-03-15h09m37s127.png|"Something's happening here, and it's serious mysterious!" Vlcsnap-2015-02-03-15h10m20s47.png|Milo calls attention to the blue wood. Vlcsnap-2015-02-03-15h11m47s149.png|"I'm not quite sure why you came to me..." Vlcsnap-2015-02-03-15h12m27s29.png|Mr. Remy's "World of Blue" Vlcsnap-2015-02-03-15h12m33s94.png|Alfred asks Mr. Remy where he got the blue wood from. Vlcsnap-2015-02-03-15h13m05s159.png|"Velvet Grove! Come on guys, let's go!" Vlcsnap-2015-02-03-15h13m14s251.png|Milo and Camille comment on the dying trees. Vlcsnap-2015-02-03-15h14m55s236.png|Who destroyed Mr. Remy's furniture? Vlcsnap-2015-02-03-15h15m49s8.png|"I bet these bugs have something to do with the dying trees!" Vlcsnap-2015-02-03-15h16m11s225.png|Clue review! Vlcsnap-2015-02-03-15h16m53s129.png|Bark beetles! Vlcsnap-2015-02-03-15h17m02s221.png|Alfred explains how the bark beetles turned the wood blue. Vlcsnap-2015-02-03-15h17m45s142.png|Rudy shows Milo one of the pheromone traps. Vlcsnap-2015-02-03-15h18m32s98.png|Alfred and Camille with Milo's present... and a backup cake! Vlcsnap-2015-02-03-15h19m14s3.png|After Milo trips, Alfred catches the cake! Category:Milo Eps Category:Episodes Category:Forest mysteries